


Delectable

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flower meanings, Fluff, HEA, Kaydel and Poe Side Pairing, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Sex, Soulmate Vibes, These Two Share One Brain Cell, Thoughts about future babies, Very mild angst if you squint, discussion of future babies, flower shop, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: Rey can't stand the owner of the tattoo parlor next door to her flower shop, and he can't stand her, so why does he have to smell so incredible and why does he keep coming into her shop to buy flowers?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 733





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy and smutty little one-shot idea that popped into my head! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (and yes, I'm sure my A/B/O tropes are all sorts of mixed up, but I wrote this for fun so please keep that in mind)

* * *

  
“Just to clarify, you need a thousand yellow daisies? One _thousand?”_

Rey held her pen just above her notepad and waited for confirmation. 

“That’s correct,” the voice on the other end of the line confirmed. “I’m asking my girlfriend to marry me and she told me a proposal should have candles and a thousand yellow daisies, and a horse. I’m not really sure if I can get the horse, but I figure that I can get her the other two.” 

A smile spread across her face. “That’s so romantic,” she replied, writing down the details. “I’ll have to check with our suppliers, but I’m sure we can make that happen. Do you have a specific date in mind? Or are you flexible?” 

“I’m pretty flexible, but the sooner the better if you know what I mean.” 

She chuckled softly at their nervous tone. “I’ll see what I can do. Luckily it’s the right time of year, so I imagine it won’t take long. Do you have any other questions or requests?” 

“No, no, that’s all. Thank you so much,” they answered. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll get back to you as soon as possible with more information.” 

Hanging up the phone, she wrote down a few more notes just as Kaydel emerged from the back room. 

“Anything exciting going on out here?” 

“We just got an order for a thousand yellow daisies to be used for a proposal.” 

“One thousand?” Kaydel’s eyes widened. 

“Yep,” she replied with a laugh. “At least they’re fairly easy to find right now. I was about to call and see how quickly we can have a shipment delivered.” 

The two of them owned a floral shop together, aptly named The Floral Nest as a nod to their shared designation as omegas. They’d opened their business only a month before and were steadily growing their customer base. Located in the downtown area of an Eastern suburb of Los Angeles, the brick front building with brightly colored hanging plants sat on the Main Street between a tattoo parlor and a bakery. 

Maz, the owner of the bakery, was a tiny old woman with coke bottle glasses and decades of wisdom, and plenty of extra pastries to share. Their other neighbor, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Inked, as Kaydel had named him, was something of a mystery. He’d acknowledged them with a brief nod on one occasion but otherwise kept to himself, rarely leaving his tattoo parlor, First Ink. 

💐

Rey was surprised when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Inked came into the shop for the first time the following week. She had seen him in passing, but this was the first time she'd been able to observe him up close; taking in his dark hair, his broad figure, and the intense look he wore on his face.

He stood just inside the entrance to the shop, frozen like an imposing goth statue among a sea of colorful blooms. His hands were shoved awkwardly in the front pockets of his black jeans as he stared at her curiously. 

The man finally moved, approaching the counter slowly, almost cautiously. Rey wondered why he was so hesitant when it hit her. _Alpha._

His smell was intoxicating. She didn’t notice it at first with the various fragrances of flowers and plants that surrounded her, but with each step towards her, the notes of whiskey, spiced vanilla, and campfire hit her nose.   
  
“I need a single light purple lilac,” he spoke softly. 

“Just the one?” she asked, trying not to let the reaction to his scent show on her face. He smelled _incredible_ and now that he was closer she noticed the lighter scents of candied orange, a savory blend of herbs, and a hint of freshly brewed coffee. 

She was about to swoon on the spot when he opened his mouth again and ruined the moment. 

“Last I checked, single meant one,” he replied, his face twisting into an annoyed sneer. 

Of course, it would be her luck that the most amazing smelling Alpha she’d come across in years would be an absolute asshole. 

Rey rolled her eyes and turned to head towards the back room. “I’ll see if I have any in stock,” she called over her shoulder. 

💐

Two days later he came back again, this time for a yellow tulip. 

He smelled as good as she remembered and her inner omega perked up in response. 

“Just one again?” she asked as she plucked one from a nearby display, making sure to keep her expression neutral. 

He nodded and shoved a five-dollar bill onto the counter, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he avoided eye contact. “Keep the change.” 

She barely had time to hand him the flower before he rushed out the door. 

💐

Kaydel was working out front the third time he stopped by the shop. His scent carried all the way to the back room where she sat working on arrangements for a wedding that weekend. It made it impossible to work and she found herself walking towards the front of the store. 

Mr. Tall, Dark, and Inked was chatting amicably with Kaydel, and the soft smile on his face nearly made her gasp. Not that she didn’t already find him handsome, even with his grumpy demeanor, but the way a simple smile caused his entire appearance to change. His eyes lit up and she felt her heart flutter ar the sight of his dimples. He was _beautiful._

His entire mood shifted as soon as he saw her. Immediately his face fell and he backed away from the counter mumbling something she couldn’t understand. A moment later he left the shop, a single daffodil clutched tightly in his hand. 

“What is his deal?” 

Rey stormed into the back room, her hands balled into fists at her side. 

“Okay, I get what you mean now,” Kaydel agreed. “That was really weird.” 

“Thank you!” She replied in exasperation as she threw her hands into the air. “I knew I wasn’t going crazy, he hates me.” 

“Maybe it’s because I’m mated and you’re not?” Kaydel suggested. “It doesn't make sense, but it’s all I’ve got.” 

Rey sighed. “Except for the fact that he deals with unmated omegas every day. The reviews for First Ink all praise how kind and gentle he is with his clients.” 

“Been researching him, I see?” Kaydel smirked. 

“Only to see if he is this much of an ass to everyone,” she grumbled. “His name is Kylo Ren, it’s so pretentious. Plus, he doesn’t use blockers, how damn arrogant can one be?” 

“I’m pretty sure he does, Rey, I couldn’t smell him at all.” 

Being able to smell an unmated Alpha or Omega through blockers or suppressants was _incredibly_ rare and only happened when the two people in question were highly compatible; soulmates according to some. In any other situation, she’d be thrilled, but Kylo clearly hated her scent and seemed to hate her as well. There was no possible way that he was her mate. None. 

“Well it means nothing, he’s clearly disgusted by me.”

Kaydel patted her gently on the arm. “You can’t let him get to you like this.”

“I know,” she agreed. “The whole single flower thing is weird though, right?” 

Kaydel grinned. “I asked him about that. He said he uses them as inspiration when his clients request realistic flower tattoos.” 

“I suppose that makes sense,” she sighed. “Anyway, enough about him, I was thinking I’d pop over to Maz’s and grab a muffin. Did you want one?” 

“Lemon poppyseed, please!” 

“Solid choice. I’ll be right back.” 

💐

Kylo didn’t come in again for another week. 

When he finally did, Rey was working the front and knew it was him when the bell above the door jingled without having to look. She didn’t acknowledge him and he didn’t seem to mind. 

Instead of approaching the counter, he wandered around the shop, clearly looking for something specific. There was something different about his mood that day, but she couldn’t put a finger on what had changed. 

“Can I help you find something?” she finally asked. 

He stopped in his tracks and let out a frustrated breath. “I’m looking for a hyacinth, a purple one.” 

Hopping off the stool she was sitting on, she walked around the counter and over towards the selection of arrangements displayed in the front window.

“This is all we have,” she explained holding up a small white pot containing three purple hyacinths. “If you don’t mind that it’s not a single flower.” 

He shook his head. “It’s fine.” 

He didn’t come any closer. 

“Would you like me to ring this up, or are you still looking?” 

“I’m ready to pay.” 

Rey carried the arrangement to the counter and rang up the purchase. 

“Fifteen eighty-seven is your total,” she told him. 

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a card this time, cautiously handing it to her as though he were passing off a live grenade. The tips of his fingers just barely brushed hers as the exchange was made. A ripple of electricity went through her entire body and she let out an involuntary squeak as he jumped back letting the card fall to the counter.

Quickly composing herself, she reached down and picked it up. The name on the card caught her eye and her brows furrowed in confusion. _Benjamin O. Solo_

“Your name is Benjamin? I thought it was Kylo?” 

_Shit._ She didn’t mean to ask that out loud. 

“I thought you were ringing up my purchase.” 

Right. Asshole. 

She handed him the card after completing the transaction, careful to keep her fingers on the very edge. He snatched it from her hand, grabbed the pot of purple hyacinths, and walked out without another word. 

💐

She didn’t expect to see him again, so when he showed up two days later and asked for an orchid she’s caught off guard. 

“We don’t have any in stock, I’m afraid, but I’d be happy to order one for you,” she explained. 

He shook his head and pulled out his phone, taking a moment to look at something on the screen. Looking up, he glanced around the room before heading to grab something from the other side of the shop. 

A single sunflower. 

“Is this all?” 

It was a stupid question to ask. Of course, that’s all. 

He nodded in response and pulled out another $5 bill, handing it to her before turning and leaving, but not before she swore she saw a hint of a smile on his face. 

That was unexpected.

💐

When he returned a few days later, she and Kaydel were both at the front desk and he approached them with far more confidence than Rey had seen during all of his previous visits. 

“I need a bouquet with these flowers,” he said, dropping a crumpled piece of white paper onto the counter. 

Rey reached out to grab it when his hand came down quickly to cover what what was written there. 

“She needs to make it,” he nodded towards Kaydel. 

“Rey does beautiful work -” Kaydel began. 

Rey shook her head slightly and stepped back from the counter. “It’s fine, Kaydel. I need to take care of something else anyway.” 

She refused to let him see her cry, quickly turning and retreating to the back room where the tears that had pooled in her eyes began to stream down her face. 

“I don’t know what his deal is,” Kaydel grumbled as she joined Rey a few moments later. “The asshole fled before I could give him a piece of my mind. It was weird, though, he almost looked horrified that he upset you.” 

Rey snorted and wiped her eyes. “I doubt that,” she replied. “He was probably going to celebrate.” 

“You don’t know that,” Kaydel reminded her. 

“So, what’s on this list of his?” she asked, motioning towards the piece of paper Kaydel held in her hand. 

Kaydel smoothed out the wrinkled sheet and Rey glanced at the list written in an impressively neat calligraphy script. _Orange roses, white carnations, pink calla lilies, orange tulips, pink ranunculus, and white peonies._

“Someone is in love,” Kaydel replied in a sing-song voice. “Love, passion, desire, admiration, sincerity. I doubt he picked these flowers randomly, he obviously wants this to be romantic.” 

Rey looked over the list again and nodded. “I suppose if he’s trying to impress another woman, he doesn’t want the scent of a different omega all over it. Especially not an omega he absolutely loathes.” 

She decided not to think too hard about why the idea of Kylo with another Omega is upsetting her so much. 

“You don’t know that he loathes you, we’ve been over this,” Kaydel said knowingly. 

“He acts like it’s physical torture to be in the same space as me,” Rey reminded her. “The only time he stayed at the shop for longer than a few seconds was when I was in the backroom. He actually smiled and had a conversation with you until I appeared.” 

Her friend gave her a sympathetic look. “I wish I knew what to tell you, Rey.” 

  
  


The bell above the door jingled again and the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden floor had Kaydel running out towards the front of the shop. 

Rey followed close behind and watched in amusement as Kaydel jumped into her husband’s arms. 

“Babe! What are you doing here?!” Kaydel grinned. “You’re early.”

“I finished up ahead of schedule and figured I’d come by,” Poe grinned. 

Poe was Kaydel’s Alpha, her mate, the two had married the year before right after she and Kaydel had graduated from college. 

“How are things going today, ladies?” Poe asked after he’d set his wife back on the ground. 

Rey made a face. “They’ve been better.” 

“The guy next door, the tattoo artist, he just came in and it wasn’t exactly a friendly interaction,” Kaydel explained. 

He looked over at her. “That jerk is still being an asshole to you? I should go over there and give him a piece of my mind,” Poe growled. 

Shaking her head she sighed. “It’s fine. He clearly has some issue with me, maybe my suppressants aren’t working?” 

“I don’t smell anything,” Kaydel assured her. “And I have before, remember when you ran out before you got your refill that one time in college?” 

Rey did remember. She also remembered how her refill was delayed and she couldn’t afford the emergency suppressant and had gone into an unplanned heat as a result. Ever since, she’d been adamant about never missing a day.

“I don’t notice anything either, I only smell Kaydel and the flowers,” Poe added after a moment. 

It was a relief to know her scent wasn’t repulsive. 

“Speaking of flowers,” Kaydel replied. “I need to put together a bouquet for said asshole real quick. Give me ten?” 

Poe nodded, giving Kaydel a quick kiss before she disappeared into the backroom. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go over and say anything? Alpha to Alpha?” Poe asked her once Kaydel had left. 

Rey laughed and shook her head. “I appreciate the offer, but it’s not worth it. He’s not worth it.” 

“Say the word if you change your mind,” he replied softly. “It’s not fair to you if he’s being an ass because of your designation, Rey.” 

“There’s a lot about being an Omega that isn’t fair,” she mumbled. Clearing her throat she glanced behind her at the bucket of flowers she had been trimming earlier. “Want to help me trim the rest of these stems while we wait?” 

Poe smiled and nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Alright, I finished the bouquet for Kylo and called and told him he could come by and pick it up before we closed tonight,” Kaydel explained as she emerged from the backroom with her coat and purse in hand. “Are you sure you’re okay with me taking off early?” 

“Absolutely. You two have had these concert tickets for ages. I’m fine, you two go have fun!” 

Kaydel hugged her. “You’re the best,” she whispered. 

“I know,” Rey smirked as they parted. “Now leave before you get stuck in traffic.” 

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. A handful of customers came and went, and a couple of orders were placed for upcoming events. Rey worked on creating a few new bouquets for the front of the shop and played around with a centerpiece idea she had for a wedding they were providing flowers for in a few weeks. In the stillness of the back room, she could hear the faint bass line of the music from Kylo’s tattoo shop and frowned as she looked at the incredible arrangement Kaydel had created from his list. 

The recipient was probably a gorgeous blonde. Tall and curvy, maybe even an aspiring model or actress. She pushed aside those thoughts and scolded herself for being jealous of a man she didn’t even like to begin with. 

Lying to herself was easier than confronting the truth. 

💐

Kylo walked into the shop a few minutes before closing wearing a leather jacket over his usual tight t-shirt and jeans. 

“You’re cutting it close, I was just about to lock up in a few minutes,” she told him. 

“I’ll just pay and leave,” he replied softly. There was no snark to his tone and she tilted her head curiously to the side for a moment. 

“Let me go grab the bouquet from the back, Kaydel did a beautiful job.” She put an extra emphasis on Kaydel’s name so he’d be sure to know they’d honored his request. 

She wasn’t prepared for the small smile on his face when she returned carrying the vase with orange, pink, and white blooms. 

“It’s perfect,” he said softly as he set his card on the counter.

Rey picked it up and completed the transaction. Whoever was getting this bouquet must be incredibly special.

“I’ll let Kaydel know, she’ll be happy to hear that,” she murmured as she handed him back the card and a receipt. 

Kylo nodded and began walking towards the front door, leaving the bouquet sitting on the counter. 

“You’re forgetting something,” she called. 

He turned and shook his head. “No, I’m not, it’s for you.” 

And then he was gone. 

She stood and stared at the front door of the shop for a moment, her mouth parted in shock as she tried to process what had happened. 

“Kylo! Wait!” She called after him as she ran out the door. 

He was walking back into his tattoo parlor when he stopped and looked over at her. 

“You can’t just give me a bouquet like that and leave,” she said as she walked towards him. “I don’t understand, you’ve been acting as though you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you,” he answered softly. “The opposite, really.” 

“You could’ve fooled me,” she replied, raising a single brow.

“Can we go and talk somewhere? I was about to close up early,” he explained. “I can take you to dinner if you’d like.” 

She thought it over for a moment. “I’d like that,” she answered. “I’m going to go and put the bouquet in our fridge for the evening, and I’ll meet you back out here in a few minutes.” 

“Alright,” he agreed. 

They were seated at a small table for two near the back of a small Italian restaurant down the block. Rey looked around, taking in the atmosphere of glowing candles that illuminated the dark restaurant with the sounds of Dean and Frank crooning old standards playing quietly in the background. 

“So, Kylo -” she started after several moments of silence. 

“Ben,” he interrupted. “Kylo’s just the name I go by at First Ink. My real name is Ben.” 

She nodded, remembering the name _Benjamin O. Solo_ from his credit card. “Ben,” she repeated. “I’m just trying to understand, you act like I repulse you and I can’t figure all of this out.” 

“You don’t repulse me, you smell incredible,” he admitted softly. “Like the beach, and jasmine, and apples, and clean cotton, and a touch of amber.”

No one had ever described her scent to her before with such reverence. “I could say the same about you,” she replied softly. “Bourbon and campfire and spiced vanilla and candied orange, then there’s the savory smell with the coffee. I noticed it the first time you came into the shop.” 

“That’s when I noticed yours too,” he confirmed. 

“Yet you decided to be an ass.” 

He looked down at the table. “I’ve never smelled another Omega that strongly before. I didn’t want to believe it meant anything, so I assumed you weren’t taking suppressants.”

“That’s a really shitty excuse,” she shot back, even though she had initially thought the same of him. “For the record, I do take suppressants, very strong ones.” 

“I know that now,” he admitted. “I had a friend of mine, another Alpha, visit your shop and she couldn’t smell you at all.” 

“Kaydel’s mate Poe is an Alpha as well, and he assured me he didn’t notice my scent either,” she replied. “And Kaydel didn’t pick up on yours. Until she told me, I had assumed you were the one not taking blockers and that you were one of those arrogant Alphas who think they are above needing to use them.”

He chuckled as he shook his head. “I promise I’m not. I take the highest dose offered,” he explained. “When you work in close contact with a lot of unmated Omegas, it’s necessary.” 

They sat quietly for a moment. 

“So what does this mean?” she asked quietly. "Where do we go from here?"

The unspoken implication of their unique situation hung in the air between them. 

“I was hoping it would mean we could get to know one another better,” he replied. “If you’re not interested, I understand, not after how I’ve treated you.” 

“It’s not like I didn’t dish it back a time or two,” Rey admitted. “I think I’d like to get to know you more as well.”

The wide smile he gave her made her heart race and she felt the gland on the side of her neck begin to tingle. 

_Alpha wants you,_ her inner Omega whispered. 

  
  


“We were supposed to take this slow,” he growled against her neck as he licked just along the edge of her mating gland. 

“Fuck taking it slow,” she urged. “I need you.” 

They’d barely made it through dinner before Rey had asked him to take her home. Ben had thrown a stack of bills on the table, easily twice the amount of their meal, and he’d driven them both to his place. 

His lips were on hers as soon as they were inside his apartment. 

Those same lips were now working their way down her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin along her exposed collarbone. 

“You’re sure?” he confirmed, pausing to pull back and look her into the eyes. 

Rey nodded. “I’m sure.” 

He grabbed the back of her head and began to kiss her passionately, his tongue slipping past her lips as he devoured every inch of her mouth. 

“Can I take you to bed?” he asked. 

“Please.” 

Ben took her hand and led her down the hallway and into a large bedroom with a massive bed dominating the center of the room. 

“I want to see you, I’ve been dreaming about what you look like under this dress all day.” 

She reached for the hem, pulling the thin material over her head and throwing it to the side, leaving her in the matching lace panties and bralette she wore underneath her outfit. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, his eyes roaming over her body as she blushed under his gaze. His hands gently cupped her breasts, rubbing the hardened nipples under the lace. “May I?” 

Rey nodded and lifted her arms as he pulled the bralette over her head. He tossed it in the general direction of her dress before removing his own shirt and adding it to the pile. She paused for a moment and took in the tattoos that covered his skin, making a mental note to ask about them later.

“On the bed.” 

It wasn’t a direct Alpha command, but she responded as though it had been. 

A gush of slick flooded the crotch of her lace panties, soaking through the flimsy material and coating her inner thighs. Rey laid back against the soft pillows and watched as Ben quickly removed the rest of his clothing, leaving him in a tight pair of boxer briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that he wanted her. Badly.

“Alpha, please,” she whimpered, shifting uncomfortably as more slick poured from her entrance. 

He kneeled at the edge of the bed before grabbing her legs and swinging her thighs over his shoulders. Bringing his face to her center, she gasped as he buried his nose in the soaking fabric there, breathing in her scent. The low growl that escaped his throat sent an intense vibration through her core and she whimpered in response. 

She cried out when the rough swipe of his tongue over the fabric and arched her back off the bed. 

“My Omega tastes delectable,” he murmured against her cunt. “So sweet, so wet for me.” 

Without warning he ripped her panties off, throwing the torn bits of lace over his shoulder before he dove in and began to eat her out with an intensity she didn’t think was possible. His nose rubbed against her clit as his tongue lapped at her slick covered entrance, eagerly trying to get every last drop. He worked his way up and down each side of her labia before sucking her clit between his lips and flicking at the nub with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Ben. Don’t stop - _fuck_ \- like that.”

His mouth was incredible. 

“Relax for me, sweetheart,” he instructed as one of his fingers found her entrance and began to push inside her. “Fuck, your tight little cunt is going to feel amazing around my knot.” 

She gasped as he began to pump his finger in and out, gently stretching her passage with slow and deliberate strokes. 

“Ben,” she whimpered. _Alpha._

“That’s it, relax.” 

A second finger was added alongside the first and she cried out as he curled both fingers towards her front wall, rubbing firmly against her g-spot. He continued to move, increasing the speed as he pumped his hand against her cunt. 

“I need your cock, Alpha,” she groaned. “I need you to knot me.” 

“After you come for me first,” he replied before leaning forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking the hardened bud firmly as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. “I can smell how close you are, let go, Omega.” 

She sobbed his name as she came moments later, her cunt clenching tightly around his fingers as she soaked his hand and the comforter underneath her. 

Ben lay beside her and pulled her into his arms. “You’re such a good girl, such a perfect little Omega. _My_ Omega.” 

“ _Yours_.” 

Rey eased herself into a sitting position and turned to face him, her hand finding his erection through the smooth fabric of his briefs. 

“See something you like?” he teased as he rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. “Go ahead and take it out, sweetheart.” 

She eased the elastic band down to the top of his thighs, gasping as his cock sprung out from a thatch of dark curls. He was _huge_ , long, and thick, and the purple head was already leaking precum from the tip. 

“Put your mouth on me,” he urged. 

A deep moan escaped his lips as she obeyed, taking as much of his length into her mouth as she could. The blunt head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged slightly before pulling back. Bringing one hand to wrap around the base, she began to pump his shaft as she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked the tip firmly between her lips.

“Oh sweetheart, so good,” he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. 

Rey smiled against his cock and began to hum softly as she worked her mouth along the shaft and moved her hand lower to fondle his balls and the skin beneath them. 

“Fuck, _fuck._ I need you to stop. I’m going to finish too quickly like this and I want to come inside of your tight little cunt.” 

Rey pulled off his cock and rolled onto her back, spreading her legs apart to expose her slick covered center. 

“Please,” she begged. 

Ben climbed on top of her, positioning himself between her thighs and rubbing the head of his cock from her clit to her entrance. 

“Please, what?” He slid just the tip inside her entrance and stopped.

“Please, Alpha.” 

He pushed forward slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Her inner walls stretched around him, almost painfully, as he filled her cunt. It was nearly too much, and she whimpered as he bottomed out, his pelvis flush against hers. 

“Look how well you take me.” He kissed her gently as he began to move, thrusting in and out of her slowly. “Fuck, Rey, you feel incredible.” 

Her breathing evened out as she moved her hips with his. With every stroke, the burn that accompanied the stretch eased more and more until she could only feel how incredible he felt inside of her. 

“Harder,” she urged as she adjusted to his size. “I need more.” 

Ben smiled and pushed up on his arms, bracing himself against the bed as he began to move faster. His balls slapped against her ass as he slammed into her over and over again. 

“Perfect little omega,” he growled as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust forward again. 

His head lowered to take one of her breasts in his mouth as he flicked at her nipple with his tongue. Rey slid her hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it in circles. 

“That’s it, play with yourself. I want you to come again, and then I want to knot your sweet little pussy and fill you with my cum.” 

“Please,” she begged, frantically fingering her clit, chasing another orgasm. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” he continued as he kept thrusting into her. “Being full of my cum, letting me breed you so I can watch your belly grow with my child. With _our_ child.” 

Rey nodded frantically. “Please, Alpha, put a baby in me.” 

She knew it wasn’t actually possible at that moment, her suppressants would make sure of it, but she loved the idea of one day having a family together. 

“I’m going to fuck so many babies into you,” he said as he took her other nipple in his mouth. “Your tits are going to be so round and full of milk. I’m going to worship every inch of you.” 

Her second climax came unexpectedly, crashing over her as she cried out and gripped Ben’s shoulders tightly. Everything inside her was screaming to beg him to mate her, wanting him to sink his teeth into her gland and claim her forever. 

Ben’s hips moved quickly against hers and she felt his knot swelling at the base of his cock as he worked it just inside her entrance. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as his knot locked in place, his cock pulsing as jets of warm cum coated her inner walls. 

She let him pull her onto her side, wrapping her in his arms as they stayed connected. Rey buried her head against his chest and kissed the sweat-soaked skin there, breathing in his incredible scent. 

“I almost asked you to mate me,” she murmured. 

“I had to ignore the urge as well,” he confessed. “I want to someday when we’re ready.” 

She smiled and nodded. “Someday sounds perfect.” 

💐

The following afternoon, Rey carried her bouquet to the tattoo parlor next door. Stepping inside, she let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting, a stark contrast to the bright sunshine. 

A redhead at the front counter eyed her curiously before looking over his shoulder. 

“Ren, your girl is here!” 

Ben emerged from a back room with a smile on his face. “Hey sweetheart,” he greeted her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “What’s with this?” He motioned towards the flowers she held. 

“You told Kaydel you liked to use real flowers as inspiration for tattoos,” she explained. “I’d love it if you’d use these for mine.” 

“You want me to give you a tattoo?” He asked curiously. 

She nodded and smiled. 

“I want an entire bouquet to remind me of the day I found my soulmate.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and shares are always appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you caught the reference at the beginning...
> 
> About the flowers:
> 
> I looked at all sorts of sources for flower meanings and there was a ton of variation, so I ended up going with the meanings that fit best. 
> 
> The individual flowers Ben asks for:
> 
> 1st - light purple lilac - first signs of love  
> 2nd - yellow tulip - sunshine in your smile  
> 3rd - daffodil - new beginnings  
> 4th - purple hyacinth - I’m sorry  
> 5th - orchid - love and beauty and sunflower - happiness and loyalty 
> 
> And the flowers in the bouquet:
> 
> Orange roses (desire, passion)  
> White Carnation (pure love and admiration)  
> Pink Calla Lily (admiration and flirting)  
> Orange Tulip (understanding, appreciation, truest love)  
> Pink ranunculus (romance, love, gentle feelings)  
> White peonies (sincerity)


End file.
